


What Was Missing

by April_Gabriella



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: After murder sex is the best sex, And My only regret is that I wasn't changed sooner, Don't care, Don't know, EVERYONE ELSE GO HOME, GIVE IT ALL TO MEEEE, Hannibal changes you, Hannibal is life now, Hannigram - Freeform, How did I go though life without this, I REGRET NOTHING, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I am SO INTO after murder fluff, I have a definte kink for after murder sex, I would write a thousand versions of this if I could, M/M, Murder as foreplay is my favorite thing, Post canon, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Smut, Smutty goodness, THIS SHIP IS THE BEST SHIP, There is nothing to regret, You have nothing on Hannigram, duh - Freeform, murder as foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Gabriella/pseuds/April_Gabriella
Summary: After their first few hunts Will had felt... lacking. The rush of adrenaline from the kill was so very satisfying, but once it was over there was nothing. He always felt let down. Not by the kill, but by something he couldn't name and for some reason didn't know.





	What Was Missing

Will is washing the remnants of blood from under his fingernails in the bathroom with fresh, tantalizing memories of their kill. It's not their first... collaboration after the dragon, but it's not routine either. " _Yet._ " he supplies to himself automatically and without guilt. Their prey had been deserving, and Will had _delighted._

 

It had been too easy to fall into his new life with Hannibal once he made the decision to do so. Hannibal had promised to give Will everything, and he never hesitated to do just that. Hannibal spoiled him to the point of worship, and it took an embarrassingly short amount of time for Will get used to it. "Tell me what you want Will," He'd breathed into his ear one night standing close at his back. They were still healing from their wounds then but Hannibal seemed strong and _himself_ again, which had its way of putting Will at ease. "Entrust your desires to me, and I will use all my cunning to see them to fruition." He hadn't dared to look at Hannibal, but his breath caught at Hannibal's voice in his ear, accent thick with what could not be mistaken for anything but desire.

The longer they were together the more confident Will felt in this new life. Not surprising when there is not a day that has gone by that Hannibal does not string together poetry about Will's beauty and radiance, shining in death. Or whispering words of praise over drinks in front of the fire. After so long wanting this very thing, Will relaxed readily into life by Hannibal's side. His co-conspirator in all things. 

 

A small smile is tugging at Will's lips when Hannibal walks in leaning close to peer over Will's shoulder. "I fear your cleaning rituals after our evenings out are reaching obsessive levels Will." He says it much softer than strictly necessary. Hannibal's soft voice has become almost constant in this life and when Will hears it now he wonders how he ever resisted it in the first place.

"Just thinking," he answers. He means to say more but Hannibal presses in even closer so his chest, bare and smelling divinely of his favorite cologne, is pressed just slightly to Will's back. Hannibal touches him all the time, but only rarely... like this. "Hannibal..."  Will feels the electricity moving from Hannibal's skin to his and he's immediately breathless with it. The connection between them is at its strongest after they kill together, and Will feels it boiling underneath his skin. Hannibal's touch is just the thing to make him drunk with it, to lose himself in what they feel.

"If you want me to stop," Hannibal whispers pressing them flush together, sliding his hand around Will's waist slowly, giving him every opportunity to refuse. "I will."

Will opens his mouth, and says nothing. Hannibal's presses soft kisses to the back of Will's neck as his fingers start to dance softly along his scar and Will snaps his mouth shut to stop the sound that wants to escape.

"Would you like me to stop Will?" Hannibal's lips brush his ear and he can feel Hannibal's whisper in the very depths of his being. Hannibal understands him in a way that no one else ever could, Will had known it for much longer than he admitted to himself, but he spent all of his mental energy pretending he didn't.

Not so recently though, late at night, he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if he stopped resisting Hannibal. How far would Hannibal go? How far would he _let_ Hannibal go? He was curious to see what would happen if he didn't resist Hannibal now. "Will?" Hannibal's fingers halt their dance over the smile. "Shall I leave you to your ritual?"

After a moment Will gives a jerky shake of his head.

Hannibal noses into his neck and inhales deeply. "Say it Will. Say it so that I can hear you." His lips brush Will's neck softly as he speaks and Will shudders against him.

"I..." He swallows. "I don't want you to stop."

Hannibal kisses his way down Will's neck. "I can feel your heart beating," he says, reaching past Will to turn off the water. "Did your heart beat this way tonight in the moonlight, bathed in blood?" Hannibal hums running his hands slowly up Will's chest. 

Will still has every opportunity to move away, to stop this now. But he doesn't. "Yes," he breathes, "I felt alive, powerful. I wondered..." His capacity for words leave him when one of Hannibal's hands slides beneath the waistband of his boxers to rest in the junction between his hip and his thigh. So close to his cock that his fingers are touching pubic hair.

"You wondered...?" Hannibal prompts, nosing behind Will's ear, keeping his hand where it is.

Will wasn't prepared for the onslaught of pleasure at Hannibal touching him this way. Hannibal's hot skin pressed against his, his hands gentle and caressing. _These hands murdered and mutilated a man not an hour ago._ Will thinks to himself suddenly. _We killed and mutilated a man not even an our ago, and I loved it._ "If... if this is how you feel when you kill. If you feel the same quiet sense of power." 

Hannibal smiles, and Will can feel it on his skin. "Not so quiet."

He leans back into Hannibal's grip, resting his head onto his shoulder and closing his eyes.

Hannibal all but purrs as he mouths at the newly exposed skin at Will's neck, the hand caressing beneath his hipbone is making his skin catch fire. "You presented a perfect picture tonight Will, radiant in your glory. I was unable to look away. You have proven to be a constant test of my self control."

"Are you passing your tests?" Will asks. His voice has gone soft and breathy at the realization of how much he loves this. Hannibal's hands and mouth on him, his voice in Will's ear. How did he not know how good this would feel?

"I am struggling to do so at this moment." Hannibal moves his hand, oh so slowly to caress Will's erection. "I could stop," his voice is honey in Will's ear. Sweet, thick honey, and Will drinks it up. "Right now. If you wish."

Will pushes himself into Hannibal's hand, unable and unwilling to do anything else. "Please... Don't stop." His voice is a small, broken thing, so completely undone by Hannibal's touch.

Hannibal mouths all along Will's neck and shoulders, his hand is just lightly caressing Will's cock, teasing. "Do you like it when I touch you like this?"

If Will wasn't so turned on he would have rolled his eyes. Of course the bastard knows he likes it, he can feel the evidence of it in his hand. He just wants to hear Will say it.

"You can feel that I do." he whispers, rolling his hips, thrusting along Hannibal's hand. Hannibal leans into him further and Will can feel his erection, so hard, pressing between his cheeks. He reaches behind him to grip at the hair on the nape of Hannibal's neck. "It feels so good to have your hands on me."

Hannibal finally wraps his hand around Will's cock and strokes it slow and tight and Will does nothing to hold back the long, low moan that escapes from his throat. Or the one after that. He thrusts his hips in time with Hannibal's hand and Hannibal grinds himself into Will's ass. They move in perfect rhythm and Hannibal has no more words. He breathes and moans into Will's ear, their pleasure pure and flawless.

There are doubts that Will harbors and there are facts in his mind and heart where doubt does not live. Will knows for a fact that if it is possible to be closer to Hannibal he wants to do it. He knows for a fact that Hannibal wants the same. And he knows, _knows_ that he wants to come with Hannibal right now. He can feel it with everything in him.

After their first few hunts Will had felt... lacking. The rush of adrenaline from the kill was so very satisfying, but once it was over there was nothing. He always felt let down. Not by the kill, but by something he couldn't name and for some reason didn't know. He knows now that _this_ is that something. This is what had been missing. This is what he wanted.

He twists his head to find Hannibal's lips and they kiss deeply. Will's hand grips tightly in Hannibal's hair as Hannibal strokes him _so good_. On and on for hours, or maybe minutes, he has no idea. And it doesn't matter because Hannibal is thrusting into the cleft of his ass and he moves right along with him. He is so close to coming, feeling their connection so deep it almost wounds him with it's intensity.

He has a sudden flash of Hannibal fucking into him, hard and deep. Marking him inside, marking him _everywhere_. Ruining him so completely that no one else can ever hope to have him again. And Will _wants_ that. "Hannibal..." he gasps, "I love this." Hannibal claims his mouth again and Will gives as much as he receives. They kiss like they have been doing it from the beginning and it feels like they have. 

Will moans and gasps unabashed and uncaring for anything but the pleasure building inside him, higher and higher until, "I..." gasp, "I'm gonna come. You're gonna... mmm- You're gonna make me come." They are moving together frantically now and Will feels his orgasm approaching fast. He feels it in the marrow of his bones and _yes_ , this is what he has been missing.

Hannibal moans and jerks his hips into Will harshly, breathing heavily. "Then come for me. Ohhhh my beautiful boy." Hannibal's voice, trembling and raw, sends him hurtling over the edge. His cock jerking hard as his release spills all over Hannibal's hand, and the sink and the mirror. The sounds coming from Will's mouth are barely registered as his orgasm overtakes him. It leaves him shaking and shattered. And completely fulfilled.

Hannibal follows him a moment later, nearly screaming with it, completely unhinged. Will is still trying to regain his faculties, but he forces his eyes open to watch Hannibal in the mirror, wanting to see him so utterly undone. Hannibal's head is thrown back with his mouth wide open, his eyes are screwed shut and his whole body is taught with the strain of his orgasm.

_Wow._

It takes them a while to come down from the apex of their pleasure. It feels like forever before Will can even get his breathing under control. Hannibal is no better off and that amuses Will to no end. If he'd had any expectations of this, it would have been that Hannibal would be perfectly composed only moments after his orgasm. But Hannibal is demolished and for a long while he seems to struggle to pull himself back together. That makes Will want to kiss him so he turns in Hannibal's arms and can barely kiss him properly because his smile is so wide.

After a few moments Hannibal seems to be in control of himself enough to kiss back, sighing into Will's mouth and slipping his arms around his waist to pull him close. Their lips meet again and again and Will is completely content, having everything and lacking nothing.

"What a mess we've made." Hannibal says with a devilish smirk after glancing at the mirror. It's so unlike him that Will is taken aback. He's never seen such a look on Hannibal's face.

Will smirks back, "Next time I'll try not to come so hard."

"You'll do no such thing, Will Graham." Hannibal growls, and Will laughs.

"I guess you'll have to make sure I don't, Hannibal." He says his name in the way he knows Hannibal likes and is rewarded with another kiss, hard and urgent. He likes flirting and teasing with Hannibal like this. He will definitely be making a habit of it.

"I will make sure you are lost in your pleasure, as you make me lost in mine."

 _Yes. Yes. Yes._ "Yes Hannibal." _God yes._

 


End file.
